Talk:Damon West
Just a question Anyone else think Damon is aggressive due to the position he plays? Linebackers have to be tough and are involved mostly in tackles on the defensive line, he also mentions in a quote that he throws his body around recklessly. Dan the Man 1983 02:45, 22 January 2009 (UTC) :Almost definitely. I've had football on the brain lately - I'm not a huge fan most of the time but I do get psyched for the playoffs, plus my Baltimore Ravens went really far this year. Of course they lost to the Steelers, so now I'm looking for all things yellow and black to burn and mutilate... fucking stealers hate them so much blargh.... :Anyway. I'm pretty sure it's clearly stated that Damon's a linebacker, and they have to be able to both hit hard and be mobile. Linemen (both offensive and defensive) and the fullback are usually heavier than the linebackers, but mostly they don't have the speed. :As for why Casey's so weak when he's a fullback... well, maybe he's just a crappy fullback. McJeff 06:48, 22 January 2009 (UTC) Just asking for an opinion. Anyone else agree that Rockstar made a mistake when they put Ted as the Jock leader instead of Damon? Dan the Man 1983 06:01, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :Also has anyone noticed how territorial he is? I mean when you hang around the fountain and if Nerd is walking there and then you look down to the gym area, most of the time, all you can see is Damon running like a lunatic and then smashing right into the Nerd. :Another thing is when you get into a fight with a Jock on the football field, its doe not matter how far Damon is away, he always seems to know what is happening and comes running at you and attacks you for fighting a Jock. Dan the Man 1983 06:09, 7 February 2009 (UTC) :::Haha, I noticed also, he got very sharp eyes... I also agree that they mistaken to put Ted as the leader.Dark Surgeon 06:19, 7 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Ted is the quarterback, so isn't supposed to be that strong. 17:47, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :::::I have never attended school in the States, that is because I live in the UK, but I was told that the schools star quarterback always leads the Jocks. Dan the Man 1983 08:12, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Preppy Damon?! Has anybody else listened to Damon_3-R09_001_v1 through Damon_3-R09_086_v1 out of the speech files? Hahaha, holy shit. Lithane 03:44, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :No, what are some of the things he says? Dan the Man 1983 04:28, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::I basically went over it in my trivia edit for him. Imagine anything the preppies would say but in the same deep, staggering speech that Damon always uses. It's hilarious. Lithane 04:31, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah I read that after commenting here. Also what you added to the Bullies page makes a lot more sense too if they kept it in the game. Anyways good work :) Dan the Man 1983 04:33, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks! Lithane 04:35, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::You're welcome! Damon would have sucked as a prep. Dan the Man 1983 04:38, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Derby, Bif, and Damon...that's a killer combo I do NOT want to imagine. Hua Xiong 20:47, May 3, 2011 (UTC) :::::::It did make me wonder if the reason Bob was dropped from the Jocks was because Damon had to be moved from the Preps, which I assume would have led to the creation of Chad since each of the main cliques needs a "token minority". It'd also explain why the Jocks are the only main clique with more than one black clique member, aside from some sports stereotypes. Lithane 20:57, May 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::Can somebody post a video of the audio? :::::::::Video of Damon's prep audio? It doesn't seem to exist, as far as we can tell. We tried to extract video from the game files on the PC version but it turned out to be a lot more difficult than the audio (which was a mammoth task in itself). Any keen coders out there are free to try, of course... - omgneroli (leave a message) 08:20, October 23, 2011 (UTC)